beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Rick Anderson
Rick Anderson is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is a member of the All Starz. Physical Appearance Personality & Characteristics At first, he is shown as a person who feels that working with a partner is unnecessary to win Bey battles. Rick later comes to the realization that no Beyblader can be as powerful as many working together as a team. He doesn't like losing and losers but is not above swallowing his pride when he himself loses. He also carries his stereo around whenever he Bey battles. It provides him with extra motivation and also tends to distract his opponents. Rick is a bull-like strong blader, but he doesn't have respect for the game until he acknowledges its true value. History Rick was raised in a pretty rough neighborhood, where everyone tried their best to make a decent life for themselves. Rick chose the way of the Beyblade, and making it to the World Championships was one way of setting a great example. Plot G-Revolution He first appears when he teams up with Max and forms the PPB All Starz. Because the others disapprove of Rick being on the team, he faces off against Eddy to have him kicked off. The battle ends in a tie (though Rick sees it as a win) and he proceeds to smash his own Beyblade afterward, not believing in bonding with his blade. He is dominant in the first couple of matches, where he accidentally injures the left arm of Claude from the Barthez Battalion and in his second match where he manhandles Raul of F-Dynasty. After Max's defeat against Kai, Rick tries to defeat him, but he is defeated by Kai's class moves. During the fight against the White Tiger X, he is forced to fight together with Max Ray and Lee. His dream of becoming the world champion ends when he and Max are defeated by the BBA Revolution. After the championship ends, he supports the G-Revolution team as they get ready to fight the BEGA League. As the final battle comes near, Crusher and Ming-Ming attempt to weaken Tyson, but Rick stops them along with Lee. In the final scenes of Beyblade: G-Revolution, Rick is seen Beyblading with Carlos in an alley. Relationships Max Tate When Rick and Max first met, he told max that coming here to the USA to meet him as a favour to his mom, Judy, was a waste of a trip and that he was not worthy. They both didn't get along well during the Beyblade world championship. At the end of the tournament, Rick and Max got along just fine afterward. Mariah Wong Mariah saw Rick in the alley with the young bladers whom he was battling. Not much of interaction, but they were seen confronting each other before the PPB All Starz fought the White Tigers X in the world championships. Mariah tagged with Mathilda and Julia for a 3 on 3 battle against Rick, Lee and Michael and the girls defeated them. Tyson Granger Before Rick met Tyson Granger, his Beyblade Dragoon G was robbed along with Daichi's Beyblade Strata Dragoon V by the kid at the cafe wearing synergy clothes. The kid was using Dragoon G against Rick's Rock Bison. And he lost the blades to Rick, but Tyson and Daichi found to show up and told Rick that the Beyblades don't belong to him when the kid had stolen their blades. Rick told Tyson that if he wants his and Daichi's Beyblades back, they have to battle him for it. Lee Wong Michael Summers Just like Max, He and Michael did not get along as well. Beyblade Rick's Beyblade is Rock Bison, a large scale unique engine gear Beyblade. The blade is brown and has an under ring along with a large attack ring as well, all used for Rick's brute force. Battles Trivia *Rick is left-handed as his launcher is designed to be used for his left hand on the ripcord. This is backed up by the fact that he carries his stereo with his left arm. *Rock Bison and Draciel represent "attack and defense" with Rock Bison handling attack and Draciel defense. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Rick, see Rick Anderson/Gallery. de: Category:Characters Category:Male Category:All Starz Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Supporting Characters